The End
by songstar13
Summary: Tensa Zangetsu reveals his final technique. **SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 420 OF THE MANGA!**


**Title: ** The End

**Summary: **Tensa Zangetsu reveals his ultimate technique. SPOILERS UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 420!

**Author's Note: **I wrote this after reading chapter 420 of the manga. I have since read chapter 421, and I realize that this does not exactly match up with some aspects of the further story, but I'm not going to change this story. I think this story should be read as a side note to the manga, perhaps a supplemental glimpse into Tensa Zangetsu's mindset. Any, I hope you enjoy this short fic. In my opinion, this one isn't as good as my Outshining the Moon fic, but I like it anyway.

**Disclaimer:**I own the fingers that typed this story. Everything else belongs to Kubo Tite and the respective owners of Bleach.

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**The End**

Tensa Zangetsu looked at the soul-world around him through despairing eyes. They sky was clear, untroubled. Wistfully, he realized he'd been able to banish the icy rain from Ichigo's soul.

The buildings stood strong. His weilder was determined. Zangetsu had done his best to prevent the now inevitable course of events. He'd poured everything he had inot refusing Ichigo's request, into holding onto his last, desperate secret.

It was all in vain. Ichigo had long since surpassed the point where his sword could best him. And so, his heart breaking, the zanpakutou revealed its final technique to Ichigo.

Mugetsu. The temporary transformation into Getsuga, which culminated in the end of them both. When Ichigo achieved his goal, he would lose his shinigami powers. It was the end of their partnership.

Tensa Zangetsu closed his eyes. He was essentially a selfish being. He would sacrifice countless nameless souls to prevent Ichigo from using this technique. Anything to protect the boy, to be able to stay here in this sideways, twisted world and ensure that the rain never fell on these buildings again.

Alas, it was not to be. Ichigo was not like his sword. Those nameless, uncounted soulds meant far more to him than his own well-being.

Ichigo would use the technique, use every ounce of his power, to crush his foe, to grind the insignificant bug into the dust until the very memory of him began to fade. Even though it would cost him everything.

A cold wind kicked up, pulling at Zangetsu with icy claws. It had begun.

Tensa Zangetsu lifted his face, gazing upward sightlessly. He was no longer aware of the inner world, caught up by the confrontation that took place beyond the limits of the soul world.

Each blow and counterblow brought the end nearer. Zangetsu threw his power at their foe desperately. Maybe, just maybe, they could defeat him without resorting to _that_. The zanpakutou was practically vibrating with unreleased power. Desperation emanated from it in waves.

The fight continued; they could match him, but at this level, they would never surpass their enemy. The realization calmed the sword. Desperation faded, replaced by reluctant acceptance. They would use Mugetsu, and it would end here.

From the moment the blade of Sode no Shirayuki had pierced through them, he'd known this day would come. He'd known that someday, Ichigo would meet a foe they could not overcome, and Zangetsu would be forced to divulge this final getsuga tenshou. One cannot possess such power and never use it.

The burden of such knowledge had made him somber, silent. To know your days are numbered is a hard thing to bear, even for a zanpakutou. To know, without a doubt, the manner of your own end-to understand that it will be the fault of your own nature-is no small thing.

Now, in the final moments, neither Tensa Zangetsu nor Ichigo could find it in themselves to regret anything. For Ichigo, it was enough to know that he had the power to protect those he cared about. The zanpakutou could no longer muster the effort to contradict him. Ichigo had walked into this willingly with his eyes wide open, and because of this, his sword deemed the cause to be one worthy of such a sacrifice.

Zangetsu had made his peace with his own end. The final blow fell with the strength of their combined determination. The enemy fell, and Ichigo was not long following him.

As Ichigo slid to his knees and the sword slipped from his fingers, a small feeling of triumph flowed between shinigami and zanpakutou. A feeling of triumph marred only by the parting which it inevitably preceded.

"_Farewell, Ichigo."_ The icy wind kicked up tenfold, ripping at the zanpakutou relentlessly. Zangetsu began to dissipate, his figure dissolving and blowing away on the howling wind. In a moment, he was gone, and the inner world was left silent and empty.


End file.
